Pre-1x08 AprilLeo
by LoneStar50
Summary: April coming to the realization on how much she needs Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-1x08 episode

April/Leo:

I only have a few more days until my life changes. There are so many things that I need to do still and it's so hard to get everything accomplished. With the way that things have been going lately, nothing good has come out of it. I take that back. Leo has been a great help to me outside the group session. He gave me his blessing to do that piece on his father and it won me a spot on the paper. Leo's also been there to there to take my mind off of me having cancer and having fun. I'm not sure what I would have done without his help.

As I daydream in yoga class, the person who I happen to be thinking about walks into the room. I can't help but stare at him. He catches me and I look down. I can't help but pretend it's all a dream.

"You know April, if all it took was joining you in yoga class to get that type of reaction from you, I would have done it a long time ago."

He throws me a wink and a smile and all I could do was groan. I didn't have a witty comeback and he knew it. As I was pondering my next move, he moved his yoga mat closer to me. I couldn't help be flustered by the close contact.

"April, are you okay? You don't look so great. Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Leo. It's just a bit hot in here. I'm not used to sweating this badly."

"Are you sure? I can't have anything happen to my cancer friend."

Why did Leo have to be so concerned? I can see it in his face that he's worried about me. I just want to throw my arms around him and give him a hug at this moment but I don't. I don't want to lead him on.

"Yeah I'm sure Leo. I guess the symptoms are slowly catching up to me. I'm worn out from the stress of work, worrying about my family and trying to be positive about this cancer."

"You know what you need cancer friend, a night out on the town with me. It's nothing fancy. We can just grab a bite to eat and head to a club."

"I don't know Leo."

"Come on…Let your hair down and have some fun. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up. Just dress how you want."

"This place were going, it's not going to land me in jail is it?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Okay, the thing with the car I get. I promise to not do anything to call attention to you."

"1 hour and I'll be ready. Give me your phone so I can give you my address."

"That won't be necessary. I already know where you live."

"I don't even want to know how you know where I live. Don't be late."

"Sheesh…you're so demanding when you're frustrated."

April glares at Leo and all he can do is laugh as she walks away.

Leo shakes his head and says to himself "She has no idea how cute she looks in that attire. It was so hard to not want to just grab her and kiss her on her lips."


	2. Chapter 2

April:

I've never been this nervous before. The thought of Leo picking me up at my place causes butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe in such a short amount of time that he's gotten underneath my skin. Of course I can't tell him that. I don't want him to think I want anything more than friendship. I mean look what happened at work. Dom and I didn't work out because he thought I lied to him. It was a disaster in itself. Leo was right. I needed to let my hair down and have some fun.

There was a knock at the door and I couldn't help but look at myself one last time. I wanted to look good not only for myself but for Leo too. Ugh…what is wrong with me? It's Leo, my cancer friend. He's nothing more than that. I put the finishing touch of my lip gloss on my lips and open the door.

"Wow, you look amazing April. You didn't have to dress up for me though."

"Leo, I see that you didn't lose your sense of humor along the way. I'm not dressing up for you. I just wanted to feel pretty for once."

"Sweetheart, you could wear a paper sack and still look ravishing."

April blushes at Leo's comment and couldn't help but smile. No one's ever told her how beautiful she looked in a long time. It felt nice.

"So, where are we headed too? You never did say."

"Patience is definitely not your forestay April. Tsk Tsk."

"It's the reporter in me Leo. I can't help myself."

"You'll just have to wait my lady. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I believe so."

April closes and locks her front door and walks down to Leo's car. Leo being the charming guy he is opened her car door and waited till she got in before closing the door. Leo got in the car, put the key in and shift the car in gear.

As Leo was driving the car, this gave April the opportunity to really look at Leo. He was dressed casually and his hair was perfect. There wasn't one piece of hair out of place. His hands were perfectly manicured and the cologne he was wearing was heavenly. She breathed it in, closed her eyes. The husky smell transported her back to a place where she didn't have a care in the world. She was running around in the field with her puppy, rolling in the sweet smell of grass. April hadn't realized Leo had stopped the car until he touched her shoulder.

"April, are you okay? You've got tears coming down your face."

"I'm fine Leo. I was just reminiscing about a time when I was younger. I hadn't realized I was crying."

"Are you sure? We can just pick up some food and find a nice place to talk."

"No. We're going to have some fun Leo. When did you start to get all sentimental on me?"

Leo runs his hand through his hair and lets out a sigh. "I don't want to push you if you're not ready April. I know you have a lot on your plate right now."

"I'll be fine Leo. I just got caught up in a memory of my childhood. Let's go and have fun."

Leo looks at April one last time before he grabs April's hand and pulls her into a bar.

"We're here April. This is the surprise."

"A bar. How interesting Leo. I can't say that I'm not surprised."

"You haven't even seen the best part yet April. Don't judge it before you had the food."

"I take it you're not a stranger to this place."

"Why makes you say that?"

"It might have to do with the girl that is giving me the evil eye."

Leo turns around and waves his hand in the air as to call the girl over. April can only roll her eyes at the idea of meeting his "flavor" of the moment.

"Leo, it's so good to see you. It's been awhile. Who is this?"

"Barbie, this is my special friend April. April, this is Barbie. She is my favorite waitress here."

April could only smile at Barbie. Barbie on the other hand couldn't fake her dislike for April.

"The usual Leo?"

"Make that two Barbie. I want to give my friend April here a memory she'll never forget."

"You got it Leo." Barbie winks and him and walks off.

It wasn't more than 10 minutes later when April saw what Leo had ordered from his friend "Barbie." She was a stripper dancing on the stage. April felt sick inside and couldn't believe this was happening to her. April wanted to run and hide, but it was impossible considering she had no idea where they were. She walked outside and leaned against the wall to take in the fresh air. There was no way she was going to step foot inside that place again. Screw Leo for making her feel this way. April started to walk along the road to try and find anything that looked familiar when she heard his footsteps.

"Go away Leo. I'm surprised you tore yourself away from Barbie long enough to find me."

"Don't be like that April. It was all in fun. I told you that I was going to give you an experience to remember."

"This was a waste of time Leo. I knew I couldn't trust you to keep it clean. It's always about pushing the boundary with you isn't it? You just can't do anything normal."

"You're jealous."

"What? I'm not sure what you drank back there but I am not jealous."

"Admit it. You can't stand to see me give my attention to any other girl."

"You're wrong. I don't care who you lavish your attention on. Go back to Barbie Leo. I'll find my way home."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're so scared to be around me because you like me."

"Someone is full of themselves. I don't have time for this."

"I never pegged you for being neither scared nor running away from a situation."

"I'm not scared of you Leo."

"I wasn't talking about me April. You're scared because you have feelings for me and it scares you to think that you could fall for me." 

"You're wrong Leo. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you."

Leo chuckles at April's expression. She gets more furious and starts to walk away. April doesn't get very far as her heel gets stuck in a cobblestone and she falls forward. Leo catches her in his arms and pulls April towards him. He stares at April for a moment to make sure she is okay. Before April gets a chance to push away from Leo, he leans his face down and places a soft kiss on April's lips. He peppers her face before assaulting her mouth once again. April can't help but moan.

Leo breaks off the kiss and both he and April are panting after the kiss. They both stare at one another, neither one of them knowing what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo:

He felt the charge between him and April and it was obvious from looking at her she felt the same way. It wasn't his intention to kiss her like he did. He just wanted to stop her from leaving. Groaning…he didn't know what he was thinking. He literally put himself out there. What if he wanted more and she didn't? This is why he didn't get into relationships. It complicates things.

April:

That kiss was electric. I've never felt that much passion with any guy I've dated. Wow! Looking at Leo made me realize that maybe I was quick to judge him. Over the past couple of weeks he's been nothing but sweet and supportive to me. Leo catching me and pulling me towards me awakened my body. For the first time in a long time, I feel alive. I couldn't help but smile.

"April, what just happened right now, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

She looks at him and sees underneath his exterior that he's scared of her reaction. She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Don't worry about it Leo. It was just a kiss, nothing more. It wasn't like it meant anything to me."

Leo looks at April with disappointment in his eyes but not fast enough. April realized how much she just hurt him.

"Leo…"

"Relax April. It wasn't like kissing you meant anything to me either. It was just a spur of the moment. Now that I've kissed you, I can move on to someone else."

April couldn't believe how much his attitude changed. One moment he was this happy, go lucky guy and the next minute he was being a complete jerk.

"I'm going to call a cab. I don't want to say anything that I'll regret. Enjoy the rest of your night Leo."

April pulls out her cell phone and calls for a taxi. As she's waiting, she turns back and realizes that Leo is gone. She can finally let her guard down.

Leo goes back into the bar watching April from the window. The cab arrives and April looks one last time before settling in. She closes the door and tears starting flowing down her eyes.

…

Leo:

That was the last thing he expected to see, April crying. He felt like such an ass after pulling that stunt. He should have told her the truth that he really liked her and kissed her because he wanted too. The only thing he managed to do was make her cry. He messed up more ways than one. It was time to apologize to her.

April:

I can't believe I'm crying for someone who doesn't even care about me. I thought Leo really liked me and saw me more than just his cancer friend. Maybe I read the message wrong. I can't believe I managed to screw this one up also. This is why I don't get involved with anyone. They have the power to see you at the lowest and highest point of your life and can hurt you.

It was still early outside and instead of going home; I decided to have the taxi driver drop me off at the beach. It was quiet and peaceful. I could have my own pity party while I'm at it. No one would think of looking for me here. Walking along the pier, I notice a bunch of couples holding hands and kissing their significant other. It just made me wish I had someone special to share this moment with.

Leo:

I can't believe my luck. She's here at the beach not more than 100 feet away from me. I don't think she has seen me yet or she would have run away. This is my favorite place to get away from the harsh reality of the world. I'm so nervous right now. My palms are getting sweaty thinking about talking to April. She has no idea how much power she has over me.

April:

I felt it in the air, the charge. Leo was here. I wasn't sure where he was. I'm not sure how he found me, but I need to get away from here. I can't let him see me like this. I already made a fool of myself earlier tonight. As I was walking towards the parking lot, I looked up and there he was. He was leaning against his car staring at me. It was a look I didn't understand.

"Leo, can't say I'm surprised to see you. You can add stalking to the list of things you're good at. How did you find me anyways?"

"I had no clue you would be here. This is where I come to think when I want to be alone."

"It's all yours. I was just leaving."

"April wait. I want to talk about earlier."

"There is nothing to say Leo. You've made it perfectly clear tonight how you feel."

"Give me a chance to explain before you walk away, please."

"Leo, you're a really nice guy and I get why woman are constantly falling for your charm. You're sexy, confident and know how to have fun. I'm not one of those women."

"I know and that's why I like you April. You're not impressed with any of this stuff."

"I'm sorry about earlier Leo. I shouldn't have hurt your feelings like that. It was wrong of me and I'm truly ashamed of my actions. I hope that we can still be friends."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. It was unfair to you and I was just mad at myself and took it out on you."

"Guess we're both in the wrong here."

April turns around and stares out at the pier taking in all the couples. Leo notices and can't help thinking that they we're on the pier with them. He closes his eyes and imagines him holding April in his arms, cradling her as he breathes in her citrus scent.

"Leo, you alright?"

He didn't even realize he was in a trance until she spoke to him.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You had a faraway look in your eyes like you were somewhere else just now."

"It's that obvious huh."

April stares at Leo trying to decide how to proceed. She was fooling herself if she didn't want to be with him. All she could do is fidget with her fingers trying to work up the courage to ask him to be more than just friends.

Leo notices April is fidgeting but can't figure it out. He grabs her fingers and notices it was cold. He takes his hands and rubs them back and forth to warm them up. What he didn't expect was a moan out of her. She was enjoying the touch and so was he.

"April, you can't be doing that."

"Hmm…"

"The moaning April. It's doing things to me that I can't control. I'm a guy for goodness sake."

April blushes and immediately takes her hands back. She ponders what her next move would be and decides to step closer to him. He takes a step back and is right up against the car. She comes closer and leans into his body. Leo is shaking and April licks her lips. She notices where his eyes travelled and can't help but smile. This time, she was going to take what she wanted.

April reaches up and slowly pulls Leo towards her. She wraps her hand around his neck and slowly pulls him down so she can give him a kiss. Leo is hesitant. He pulls back.

"Leo, I want you. I don't have all the answers, but all I know is that being with you at this very moment makes me happy. You bring a side of me that I've long buried and I never thought I'd feel this way again. Leo Hendrie, I am asking you right here, right now to be my boyfriend."

Leo froze. He had to be dreaming. There was no way April just said what she said. This is what he wanted right? He dreamt about them being a couple. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's obvious that I caught you off guard. Awkward situation here. Maybe you can forget it?"

Leo finally found his voice. "Did you really mean it, what you just said?"

"Yes. I meant every word."

"Then yes, I would be more than happy to be your boyfriend."

Leo picks up April and swings her around. She is laughing and giggling and that's music to his ears. He puts her down back on the ground and puts a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looks at him with those eyes and he just melts. Leo leans down and kisses April on the lips. April sighs and Leo can't believe how lucky of a guy he really is. He got the girl of his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Pre-1x08-4

"Boyfriend! It sounds good to my ears."

"Leo"

"I'm sorry April. Who would have ever thought that you would ask me to be your boyfriend? It was actually quite cute the way you asked me. I want to savor this moment."

He looks at April with crinkles in his eyes and can't help but smile at her. Her skin was glowing and she looked even sexier underneath the moon. I was a lucky guy.

"Leo, do you think that we can keep this to ourselves for a while?"

"Are you ashamed of me April? I mean I don't understand. Do you want me as a secret boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not ashamed of you Leo. In fact, I really like you a lot. I want to enjoy us before everyone knows. I don't want people to treat us any differently."

"Well when you put it that way, of course. I'll do it for a little bit, but not too long. I'm not sure I can keep my hands off your stunning body and kissable lips."

"You really know how to charm a woman Leo." April bats her eyes at him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Leo grabs April's hand and they then walk down to the pier. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was everything he dreamed of and more.

"Penny for your thought's Leo"

"I was just thinking about the first time we met, in the parking garage of my father's company. I was riding my motorcycle and you got in the way."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. You literally ran into me. It's a good thing I went to check on you."

"Then there was the elevator. I couldn't but help remember that look you gave me. It was so unexpected."

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting to be riding in the same elevator with Bruce Hendrie's son. You were like a myth."

"Touché. Then there was the meeting. I really thought you were there to do the story on me, but boy I was wrong. You put me in my place that day. I couldn't have been more embarrassed."

"Let's not forget that stunt you pulled. You invited me to the event of the year, thinking I was going to get an exclusive story about you, only to be humiliated in front of my peers."

"I regret that part of the evening. If I could take that part back April I would. I didn't set out to hurt you. I just wanted to have you see the bigger picture."

"I know Leo. I was just frustrated about the whole thing. Then of course there was that situation with Dominic."

"Yes, Dominic. That was pretty awkward."

"Let's not talk about that Leo. I have to say that driving that car was so much fun. I've never felt so free in my life. It felt good to release those demons I was holding on inside. When you kissed me though, that was nerve wracking."

"I don't regret it one bit April"

"I don't either. I think the shock of the whole thing and you taking me by surprise caught me off guard. I was dating someone and well you know the rest."

"It was his loss April and my gain. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you're happy, even if it means writing you a poem or singing from top of the roof. You deserve the world and I plan to give it to you."

April looks at Leo and her heart accelerates. She was falling in love for once in her life; things were finally going her way. She couldn't wait for that moment when she is able to look into his eyes and tell him "I love you." She scoots closer to Leo and he wraps his arms around her body. She sighs and looks up at him. He leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. It was magical.


	5. Chapter 5

Pre-1x08-5

Leo and April were enjoying each other's company that they lost track of time. It was 1 am in the morning and both of them had jobs to do. As much as Leo would love to have relished having April lie in his arms, he knew that he had to take her home. He didn't want to responsible for the reason why she didn't make it to work.

"Hey sleeping beauty. We need to get you home."

"Can we just stay a bit longer please? It's so peaceful out here."

"As much as I'm enjoying this time together, I better get you home. I can't have my girlfriend all tired out for tomorrow. I've got plans for us."

"You do? When did you come up with these plans?"

"Well it just happened to pop in my head while we were lying here watching the waves crash."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Come on Leo. Just give me a clue or riddle."

"Sorry! You'll just have to wait to see it tonight."

"I'll be thinking about it all day because of you. Thanks a lot. What kind of boyfriend teases their girlfriend with this and doesn't tell them?"

"You're so cute when you're impatient. I love the way you're nose scrunches when you're so serious about things."

"Fine, I give up. I'll wait to see what you got in store for us tonight."

Leo looks at April and can see her wheels turning in her head. "You can't shut it off can you? This is going to really irritate you until you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about Leo. I'm perfectly capable of waiting till tonight to find out what you're surprise is. Believe or not, I can be patient."

Leo smirks because he knows deep down April isn't going to stop wondering. Maybe he should leave her little clues for tonight's event. It'll definitely keep her on her toes. He gets up and pulls April up with him. They hold hands as they walk back to the car and turn to look back at the pier one last time before they go.

…

April had arrived to work a bit groggy after last night but she wasn't going to complain. Leo and she were "officially" boyfriend and girlfriend and it was their little secret to hold. It was hard though. She noticed that when she walked past a mirror, she had a huge smile on her face.

She decided to focus on the most important task at hand and that was writing a piece on the Hendrie family. Leo had given her his blessing and was all for her discovering his family. It felt awkward at this moment to cover this story, but she couldn't be blinded by her relationship with Leo. It was another assignment.

It wasn't more than 30 minutes before she got a gift. It was a bouquet of flowers. She wasn't expecting anything so elaborate from anyone and could only assume they were from Leo. She was about to open the card when her partner sat down and noticed the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers April. Who is the lucky guy that sent them to you?"

"I was just about to find out when you came upon the scene Danny."

"Well open it. I want to see who caught your eye."

April opened the card and wasn't surprised that they were from Leo. It was the message that he included that caught her attention.

"Are you going to tell me who they are from April?"

"There from Leo Hendrie. He was apologizing for the other night."

"That's some apology April. No one ever sends me anything like that to apologize when they are wrong. You must have hooked him."

"You're so wrong Danny. Let's focus on more important things like our article instead of gossiping like girls."

April took the card and put it into her pocket and then excused herself to the ladies room to read the note. "To my beautiful girlfriend, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you and miss you already. Leo." She started to tear up. He was so sweet.

All she knew right now is that she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for them tonight. She was so excited and giddy that she couldn't help but smile. It didn't go unnoticed around the people that she worked with. They didn't understand why she was in such a good mood.

"You all right April? Ever since you came back from the restroom, you've been acting strange."

"Everything is alright Danny. In fact, it's a wonderful day. I couldn't ask for anything else."

She smiled at Danny and turned back to her computer system typing away. Looking at the clock her heart soared. It was only a matter of time before she was reunited with Leo again.


	6. Chapter 6

Pre-1x08-6

April/Danny:

The day was almost over and the surprise Leo had in store was almost here. She wished he would have given her a clue. The roses were a pleasant surprise but she wished he would give her another one. She turned to see Danny typing away masterfully on his computer and here she was stumped. All she could think about is tonight.

She was caught up in her dream that she didn't even realize the mail room guy was by her desk talking to her. It was embarrassing to be caught like this. Danny gave her a strange look and for once she didn't have anything to say.

"April, I need you to sign this package."

"Why? I've never had to sign one before."

"Because it says so on the box. Do you want it or not? I got things to do."

"Yeah. Where do I sign?"

"Here and here."

April signs where it's required of her and then the mail room guy gave her the box. She had no idea who would send her a package. She didn't remember ordering anything recently either.

"Don't tell me, Let me guess, another package from Leo Hendrie apologizing again for misspelling your name?"

"Haha. It doesn't have a return address."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it. I'm dying to see what you got from your mysterious sender."

April opens the package and inside of it she finds a snowball of Italy. She puts it on her desk and stares at it for a bit.

"That's one way to keep the relationship going. Who knew Dominic was such a romantic?"

"Huh? What makes you think it's from Dominic?

Danny rolls his eyes. "Duh April. You are aware that he is covering the band in Europe. He's probably reminding you that he misses you. You're really out of it today."

April hadn't thought of that and it was so unexpected. She was caught up in her "secret" relationship with Leo that she hadn't given a thought to Dominic. She would deal with that later on.

"You need to get out April and have some fun. There is a life outside of work you know."

She turns to Danny and says "What makes you think I don't do anything outside of this place?"

"Well I don't know. You come in earlier than me to work and you leave later. Am I wrong?"

"No, I guess not. I just need this job."

Danny shakes his head. "I'm heading out. See you tomorrow."

April ponders Danny's observation and realizes how much he rang the truth. She was a workaholic because she really didn't have much to do. There was always the same routine with her.

The phone rings and shakes her out of her stupor. She didn't recognize the number and it said it was unlisted. That was strange. There were only a handful of people who knew her number. April brushed it off and headed out of the office and was on the way to catch the subway when someone grabbed her from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Pre-1x08-7

April was panicking and trying to get out of the person's grasp. She was screaming for help and no one was coming to her aid. The person loosened the hold on her and that's when she took the chance. She stomped on his shoes and then he cursed. April was about to run away from the scene when she heard her name being called. She recognized that voice. April turned around and that's when she saw him, it was Leo.

"OMG, are you okay?"

"Yeah, other than my foot is hurting and my ear hurting."

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't know it was you. You have to believe me."

"Sheesh it's okay April. It was my fault for accosting you from behind. My surprising you backfired on me."

"Leo, I feel so bad right now."

"Don't be April. I didn't want to wait in the car for you and I thought that it would be more fun to greet my girlfriend by wrapping my arms around her and then giving her a kiss."

"Well, you can still give me a kiss. I'm right here in front of you."

Leo leans down and gives April a soft and sweet kiss. April leans into Leo and pulls him closer to her, running her fingers through his blond hair. Leo pulled away panting for more.

"You know if we keep this up, we won't make it to the surprise I have for you tonight."

Immediately April's eyes light up. "What are we waiting for, let's go Leo?"

He shakes his head and starts laughing about his girlfriend's impatience. Leo grabs his girlfriend's hand and leads her to his car. He opens the door for her and all he could think about the fun they were about to embark on.

….

They were driving down the road and every now and then April would ask for a clue. Leo didn't want to give it away and pretend he didn't hear her asking the question.

"Are we even close to the surprise?"

"We're almost there April."

April tried a different tactic to get Leo's attention. She slowly slipped her jacket off of her and she knew Leo was definitely paying attention. Underneath it all was only a white tank top. It was a bit thin and you could see the outline of her bra. His car swerved a little bit to the right. She heard Leo gulp and she couldn't help but smile. Two could play at this game April thought.

"April, you're not playing fair here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Leo." She gave him a smile.

Leo groaned and was happy this torture was almost over. He pulled off on the highway and that's when they came upon the surprise.

"We're here April. The surprise I have in store for you." He points to the path where they are going and April couldn't have been more surprised.

"How did you know? I haven't been to one of these in a long time."

"Well I had a bit of help."

"Who?"

Leo points out the people who helped him and April couldn't have been more surprised. Brenna and Beth were here.

"Thank you Leo."

April walked up to her sister and best friend and gave them both a hug. It felt so great to have them both here with her. Leo watches the interaction and is thrilled that things worked out how they did. Seeing April's face light up was the best part of the evening so far. He couldn't wait to continue to give her more.


	8. Chapter 8

Pre-1x08-8

Leo took care of the parking and walked up to the ladies. April gave Leo a kiss at this moment and didn't care that Brenna and Beth saw it. It was supposed to be their little secret, but she knew that her sister and best-friend wouldn't say anything. April interlocked her fingers with Leo and off they went to have a bit of fun.

…..

They had all gotten to the gate and were standing in line when Brenna spotted Greer and Beth saw Graham. They both turned towards Leo and he smiled.

"It wouldn't be the same ladies without them here. I remember from the party seeing your face light up."

"Thank you Leo. That was really nice of you, they both said."

Brenna was engrossed with Greer as Beth was with Graham. April softly spoke to Leo and said "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Nothing is too good for my girlfriend. Anytime I can put a smile on your face, it's all worth it to me."

"Leo, you are definitely a chameleon. Who ever thought underneath that hard exterior was a softie?"

"Shhh…I can't have my reputation ruined April. No one would be talking about how much of an obnoxious and spoiled person I am."

Leo winks at April and she turns red. Beth and Brenna notice the couple's look and high five one another.

…

They made it onto the fair grounds and decided to split among themselves. Brenna and Greer went off to the rollercoaster, Beth and Graham went to play games and April and Leo decided to grab some tickets and go on the Ferris wheel. It would give them a chance to catch their breath and enjoy the company of one another.

While waiting in line to get tickets, April couldn't believe how sweet Leo was being to her. He surprised her with her sister and best friend with their significant other. Leo went out of his way to ask Brenna about things that I liked to do.

They got on the Ferris wheel and Leo put his hand into hers. They were both taking in awe of the view as they were going round and round. He turned his hand upright and kissed her hand. Her fingers tingled.

"Are you having fun so far April?"

"Yes. I haven't been to a fair in such a long time. I'm not sure how you got Brenna to confess, but I'm glad she did."

"It wasn't easy. I felt like I had gone through an interrogation with your sister. She wanted to know what my intentions were towards you."

"Really, that sounds so unlike her. I wonder what caused that."

"It's all good. She's looking out for you."

"What did you end up telling her?"

"I told her that I just wanted to make you smile. If I could do that, then I have done my job. I didn't tell her our little secret, but I think she probably knows that there is more to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did kiss me down there in front of your friends. I'm guessing that you will be pulled aside in a bit and they will want the gossip."

"Ugh, I wasn't even thinking about that. I screwed up already."

"Relax sunshine. We can just blow it off as you being spontaneous."

April gives Leo a look that says there is no way that neither one of them would buy that. They knew she didn't have spontaneous moments.

…..

Beth, Greer and Brenna were walking around the grounds waiting for Graham when they stopped at the wooden table. They looked around to make sure no one could overhear what they were about to say.

"Was it my imagination or were April and Leo looking like a couple?" Beth asked

"It seemed like it didn't it. I haven't seen my sister so happy in such a long time." Brenna said.

"I don't even think April realizes how much she really likes Leo. She lights up when he is around." Beth said.

Greer chimed in and said "They are so sweet guys. Do you see the way Leo looks at her? It's almost like he is in love with her."

"What shocked me was when April kissed Leo. I didn't expect that from her." Brenna said.

"It looks like she's moved on from Dominic." Beth said.

"I just want her to be happy. If Leo does that for her, I'll support the relationship." Brenna said.

They all clammed up when Graham came into view. He wasn't the type of person who could keep his mouth shut. After all, he was still Dominic's roommate and information like this could easily slip from his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Pre-1x08-9

Graham/Beth/Brenna/Greer:

"So what did I miss ladies?"

"What are you talking about Graham, Beth asked"

"I saw you guys talking and then suddenly you stopped. What gives?"

Greer jumped in at this moment. "We were talking about how Brenna's mom would feel about her daughter dating me and we were trying to figure out how to break the news to her."

"Oh, that sounds complicated. I guess that would be hard to accept at first, but I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea especially since it's her daughter."

"That's what I was just telling Brenna just now. Once you lay things out in the open, life will be easier Beth stated."

Brenna wanted to change the subject and suggested "Let's go and find April and Leo. It's been awhile since we've seen them. For all we know they got lost in the park. I'm starving and they must be too."

They all agreed to find the closeted couple and then grab a bite to eat. It was better to have the attention thwarted off them. Graham was being a bit nosy at the moment and none of the ladies liked it.

…

April/Leo:

The couples were enjoying one another's company walking around the park and Leo playing games to win April some stuffed animals. He kept popping balloons to try and win her this big tiger because he remembered that was her favorite animal. After endless amounts of tries, and the overflowing amount of stuffed animals, he finally won her the big prize. He was exhausted after that.

"Here you are my queen. The tiger is officially yours."

"Leo, you didn't have to win the tiger for me. I would have been happy with whatever I got. It's the thought that counts."

"So you're saying I didn't need to do that huh. Maybe I should give it away to the next kid that walks along the path."

April screams out "No. You can't do that."

Leo starts laughing at April's expression and she couldn't help but join in. She was screaming out for a stuffed tiger. Neither one of them noticed the group coming upon them. They were just starring at the both of them trying to figure out what in the world was wrong with the both of them. Brenna hadn't seen her sister this happy in so long and she looked towards Beth who nodded her head in agreement.

…

April/Leo/Brenna/Greer/Beth/Graham:

"What's so funny guys? Brenna asked"

They both turned towards Brenna and then the tiger and busted out laughing more. April had tears coming down her face and Leo gave her some napkins to wipe it up.

"You guys are strange Beth stated. What's gotten into you?"

April stops laughing long enough to explain it had to do with the tiger.

"The tiger is the reason why you were laughing so hard? Beth asked"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get some food guys. I'm starving April stated."

They all went to the concession stand to grab their food and sat down in the tent. It wasn't long before the topic of Dominic came up and April felt Leo stiffen beside her.

"So April, have you heard from Dominic? Graham asked"

"No I haven't. The last time I saw him was at the pier. What's going on?"

"Oh. I just assumed he would have contacted you since you guys dated. I mean I know that he had feelings for you."

"Graham, I'm sorry that you miss him but we broke up before he left. We agreed to be friends."

"He told me that he sent you a shaky snowball of Italy at the job. If you didn't get, I'll let him know. He's calling me later on."

"I got it Graham. I was going to write him an e-mail tomorrow to thank him for the gift. Thank you for reminding me."

Graham just smiled at April and she smiled back. She knew what Graham was doing and hated him for putting her on the spot like that. April put her hand on Leo's leg to reassure him but he moved away from her. She never felt so hurt in her life.

Leo excused himself from the table and told them that he needed to make a phone call and would be back. Beth looked at April with sympathy and Greer bumped Brenna to follow Leo to make sure he was okay.

…

Leo:

He couldn't believe that April would hide something like this from him. Did she want Dominic back? He was trying to not be pissed off but couldn't help himself after everything they've been through. He was open and honest with her and thought he could trust her. After all this time, he wasn't sure if he really knew April. He started to question in his mind why April wanted to keep the relationship a secret. It was frustrating and the only person who had the answer was sitting back there. He was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Brenna was right behind him.

…

Leo/Brenna:

"Brenna, why am I not surprised to see you here? Did April send you?"

"No. She has no idea that I followed you. What's going on with the two of you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Please, I'm not blind. I saw the way you both were looking at one another. I had to be underneath a rock to not see that there is more going on."

"It's complicated Brenna. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not sure what's going on, but all I know is that I've never seen my sister this happy in a really long time. I hope for your sake that you give her the chance to explain before you lose her."

Leo wiped his hand over his face before looking back at Brenna.

"How mad is she at me?"

"She's not mad Leo. She's hurt."

"I wasn't thinking. Gosh I'm selfish."

"Not selfish, just a guy who is jealous and in love."

Brenna walks away. Leo puts his hands in his face and shakes his head. He screwed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Pre-1x08-10

Leo:

He walks to the fairgrounds after making a quick phone call to someone he knew. Leo knew he screwed up and hoped that April would give him the chance to explain his actions. If not, then he had a backup in plan in place. Either way, he hoped his girlfriend hadn't given on him quite yet.

…

Brenna/April:

"Where did you go Brenna?"

"I just went to clear my head. It's been one of those days."

"Everything alright between you and Greer?"

"Yeah were good. I was just thinking about how happy I am."

"I'm happy for you Brenna. Greer is very sweet. I like her a lot."

"I guess I should the same for you and Leo."

"What in the world are you talking about? There is nothing going on between Leo and me. We are just friends."

"So do you go kissing all your friends like that? I mean it wasn't hard to miss. Guess I shouldn't be surprised though."

April had no comeback for Brenna's words and tried to defend it but decided to ignore it. She wasn't sure what she and Leo were anymore after that whole Dominic fiasco.

"You should hear him out first before you judge his actions. I'm sure he's trying hard to deal with an ex competing with the present."

"Thanks Brenna."

"Don't screw this one up April. I think Leo is good for you and I like him too."

…..

Graham/Beth:

"That was weird. Everyone seemed to have split from us. Do you think it was something I said?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. They probably wanted to be alone and hang out."

"I don't know. When I brought up Dominic, it looked like April was trying to avoid the conversation. Did it seem like that to you?"

"No. I'm sure she just wasn't expected to get that curve ball thrown her way. I'm sure she misses Dominic as much as you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. She's hanging out with Leo probably to get a scoop on his dad's campaign or something. She is a writer after all."

"I'm sure that's it Graham. Enough about them. Let's go and have some fun."

Beth smiles at him and hopes for the life of her that it's just that. She doesn't think she could explain the situation to Graham if Leo and April was a couple.

….

Brenna/Greer/April/Leo:

"April, Greer and I are going to take off and ride the rollercoaster and play some games. You are more than welcome to hang out with us if you like."

"No it's okay. I'm going to wait right here and wait for Leo. He'll be back soon. I don't want to abandon him since he brought me here and all."

"I don't think you'll have to wait long. Leo's headed this way."

"You guys go and have fun. I'll catch up to you guys later."

Brenna and Greer leave April back at the table and Leo then takes a sit right across from April. He was really nervous and April didn't understand why. She was the one who felt like she did something wrong and was going to apologize. All these thoughts were spinning in her head that she didn't hear one thing Leo just said.

"April, hey you alright?"

"What, yeah I'm fine. I was just zoning out for a moment. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about our relationship."

"I'm listening Leo."

"Look April, I want to apologize for how I acted earlier when Graham mentioned Dominic. It was a bit awkward to say the least especially since no one knows that we are a couple. It's hard to not come out and just tell him that he's wrong about you and Dominic getting back with one another. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt before I jumped to conclusions. You've always been honest with me and never kept secrets. I guess that I'm just intimidated by the ex-boyfriend even though he's not here. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings too. It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. I hope that I haven't screwed up too much. Will you please accept my apology?"

April grabs Leo's hands and smiles at him. She draws little circles in the palms of his hand before replying, reassuring him that things would be alright.

"Thank you for that. I accept your apology. You have nothing to worry about with Dominic. He is my past and you are the present. I did get a snow globe from him, but that was right before you picked me up to bring me here to the fair. I didn't have a chance to reply to him and I didn't feel like I needed too at the moment. He was the furthest thing from my mind. Leo, I meant what I said on the beach. I really like you and definitely want you as my boyfriend. We have something unique and that's why I really wanted to enjoy our time alone."

"I guess I'm just jealous. I mean you can have any guy and yet you're with me. It's hard to accept that since I'm not usually the type of guy people choose."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Leo. There are many great qualities about you. The thing I really like about you is that you don't draw attention to yourself. You tend to do things from your heart. That to me makes it even more special."

"Have I told you how much I love having you as a girlfriend?"

"No, but I don't mind the compliments."

"Are you fishing for compliments? If you are, I can show you instead of telling you."

Leo gets up from the table and pulls April into his lap. He kisses her on her forehead, her eyes, and her cheeks and around her mouth before he gives her a kiss on her lips. She leans into his shoulder and puts her head down.

"I'm really happy Leo. Thank you for everything and not giving up on yourself and us."


	11. Chapter 11

Pre-1x08-11

Leo:

After the talk that April and I had, the air was clear. She accepted my apology after I messed up. We are on good terms once again. I can't believe how much she cares about me and sees the good in me. It's hard to describe. April has seen nothing but positive things that I've done behind the scene. It was supposed to be my little secret and I didn't want the attention. It was my way of giving back to those that have given me so much. I can't thank April enough for everything she has done for me so far. It's the little things that count and I appreciate every moment.

April:

Well that conversation went well with Leo. I thought it was going to be worse with Leo considering Graham and his trouble making motives. It makes me question why he would deliberately question my loyalty to Dominic. We had agreed to be friends while he's on tour and I never expected to fall for Leo. It just happened and I am glad it did. He's been nothing but sweet and endearing to me since I found out that I had cancer.

…..

Brenna/Greer:

"I take it that things are back on track with April and Leo."

"I'm not sure Greer. I can tell that Leo really cares about my sister and I know how much she likes him. I think it's the timing issue with her breaking up with Dominic."

"That's got to be waning heavily on her mind. I couldn't imagine how either one of them would feel if Dominic just stepped back into her life."

"It would definitely be awkward for April and I don't think she needs all that stress too."

"Hopefully that won't be anything for her to worry about. I just can't imagine what she would be going through. I'd hate to be put in that difficult decision."

"It's a good thing that he isn't around."

They took off to find Beth and Graham. It wasn't until they came upon the scene that they knew things would be different.

…

Beth/Graham/Brenna/Greer:

"Hey guys, you'll never believe the news I just heard."

"What news? Share."

Before Beth could tell Brenna and Greer, Graham jumps into the conversation. "Dominic is coming home sooner than we thought."

"Wait, what?" Brenna asked

"I was talking to him and he wondered how everything was going with our place and etc. When he asked about April, I told him that she was missing him."

"Why would you do that? April obviously isn't sitting at home twiddling her fingers."

"I know that Brenna. It's obvious that April is missing Dominic. I mean look at her earlier. She and Leo were hanging out with one another."

"He wanted to surprise her by taking her mind off her problems at work. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah I know. It's sweet and all, but I think she needs Dominic in her life."

Beth interrupts the conversation and tells Graham that they should be going if they want to make the dinner reservations. He tells Brenna and Greer to not reveal this tidbit. Beth could only mouth the words "intercept."

….

Brenna:

She was walking back with Greer towards where she last April with Leo. This was going to get a bit uncomfortable. On one hand she had to let her know that Dominic was coming back, but on the other hand, it wasn't her news to tell. She would figure it out once she saw her sister.

….

Leo/April:

"Well it looks like we are going to be having some company April. It looks like Brenna and Greer are headed this way."

"They look really happy. I'm glad that my sister was able to find someone who enjoys her as much as I do."

"They are an adorable couple, but were so much cuter."

"Shh…no one is supposed to know about that."

"I think you're sister has it all figured out. I think she knows but is waiting till you tell her yourself."

"What makes you think that Leo?"

"Let's just say that you're sister and I see eye to eye when it comes to you."

"Did I miss something here?"

"No baby. Brenna and I just talked."

April and Leo were staring at one another when Brenna and Greer finally came upon them. Brenna was looking at the two of them and realized that she couldn't do that to her sister. She hadn't seen April this happy in such a long time and wasn't about to burst her happiness now. Brenna and Greer told them that they were leaving and thanked Leo for inviting them to the fair. He in return gave Brenna a hug and whispered in her ear "Thank you." Brenna smiled and took Greer's hand and headed off to find their car.

…..

Beth/Graham/Dominic:

"It looks like Brenna took the news well."

"You didn't tell me that Dominic would be coming home early."

"I want it to be a surprise for her. I know home much Dominic missed her too."

"Do you have an idea of when Dominic would be back?"

"I'm not sure. All he told me was soon. Did you want to come in?"

"Sure."

They walked into Graham's place and lord and behold, Dominic was home. He was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the both of them.

"She's not here with us Beth stated."

Dominic looks at Beth. "You haven't told her yet have you? I mean I know you guys are best friends and all."

"No, I haven't. Graham just told us not long ago. He made it seem like you weren't going to be back so soon."

"I wasn't, but I missed April and I wanted to surprise her."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that Dominic. April will definitely be surprised."

Beth was caught up in a dilemma. She didn't know how she was going to alert April that Dominic was back without it being too obvious. It wasn't like she had Leo's number. She just hoped and prayed that there wasn't going to be a disaster anytime soon. The thought of April and Leo getting ambushed by Dominic's arrival sickened her.


	12. Chapter 12

Pre-1x08-12

Leo and April's relationship had finally come to an impasse. They both agreed that communicating their feelings was the only way to make their "not so secret" relationship work. Besides Brenna and Greer, Beth was the only other person who knew about them. While Leo was driving down the highway and taking in the scenery, April could drink in the sight of her hot and caring boyfriend. She never have thought in a million years that Leo Hendrie would be the one to make her heart beat fast and give her little tingles up her spine. She couldn't help but smile. Leo reached over and took his hand into hers, kissed it and gave her his dazzling smile that he had reserved for her.

….

Before we got to my place, Leo had asked me to trust him and close my eyes. He was going to put a blindfold on my eyes. There was something he wanted to show me and he didn't want me to see what he had planned. I was excited, but a little bit scared. I never knew what to expect from Leo. We pulled up to my house and he opened my side of the door. He asked me again if I could see through the blindfold and I reassured him that I couldn't. I couldn't hold the suspense any longer and kept asking him what it was. He told me in good time and left me by the door to make sure everything was okay. I pondered peeking, but I didn't want to disappoint him. Leo came back and told me that it was ready. I could tell he was nervous at this point and reassured him by grasping his hand and rubbing his fingers. It was the moment of truth and when he lifted the blindfold off my eyes, I gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a trail of candles and red petals along the walkway. This lead to the backyard where I was more astonished of what I saw. In the middle of the yard was red roses shaped like a heart with the words spelt out "I Love You." There was a music band playing romantic music. Off to the side was a table set up with a table for two. It had nice set of crystal glasses and fancy plates, napkins, and silverware. I opened the lid to find Sautéed chicken and vegetables. I looked to Leo and can't believe he remembered everything I told him. I couldn't help but cry.

…

Leo/April:

I hadn't realized Leo was speaking to me until I heard the disappointment in his voice. I couldn't believe that he didn't think I wouldn't love this. No one's ever done anything this thoughtful to prove their love for me.

"Leo, I can't believe you did all this."

"It's okay if you don't like it April. I can handle it."

"Are you kidding? I love this. It's amazing."

"I thought you hated it because you're crying."

"I'm crying because this blew me away. I've never had anyone in my life go to the extreme to tell me how much they love me. This is the most romantic setting. I just don't know you did it."

"I made the phone call when were at the fair. I thought I'd lost you and I wanted to give myself a chance to win you back."

April reaches up to Leo and brushes his face softly. She leans in to kiss him gently on the lips and slowly runs her fingers through his hair. She puts her head down on Leo's chest and pulls him in closer. Wrapping her arms around Leo, she slowly dances to the beat of the music. There was nothing that could be more perfect right now. April was in heaven right now and it was all because of Leo. She didn't want the night to end.

"April, I love you."

"I love you too Leo. Thank you for setting this all up."

"April, I will make it my mission to remind you every day just how truly special you are. You have captured my heart and spirit. Before you, I didn't think that I had a soul. You've given me something special and that's your love. That in itself is a treasure."


	13. Chapter 13

Pre-1x08-13

April:

It was the next day at work and April was focused on the task at hand. She had an article that needed to be done by 5 p.m. and there was no room for error. Ever since she was diagnosed with cancer, she felt that she had to prove herself more. She didn't want the pity of her fellow reporters to give her an easy way out. She had plugged in her headphones to listen to some music in order to inspire her creativity. After her last piece that she had written, she realized that it was not only therapeutic but relaxing at the same time. Lost in the train of her thoughts, she hadn't seen who had come into her space. It was Dominic.

…

April/Dominic:

He taps her on her shoulder to get her attention and she has the look of surprise on her face. He notices that she has a look of shock on her face.

"April, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Dominic, what are you doing here and when did you get back?"

He chuckles and then tells her the answer she is seeking. "I got back last night and I stopped by your place but no one was there. I thought I'd chance work since I know how much you like to get things done."

"It's definitely a surprise to see you. I thought that you would be in Europe for a couple more months, following the band and enjoying the tour life."

"I couldn't do it anymore. I realized that my priorities have changed and I missed being here. Mostly, I miss being around you."

"Dominic…"

"April, I had a lot of time to think and with everything that's been happening in my life, I knew the one thing that mattered the most was us. I missed our little talks and walking around town to take in the scenery."

"Dominic…please stop right there. As nice as it sounds, I'm actually with someone."

"Wait, you're dating someone already?"

"Yes. I'm dating Leo Hendrie."

"What? How and when did this happen?"

"It just kind of happened. I didn't plan any of this and neither did he."

"Wow, that didn't take you very long. I guess I was more into the relationship than you were."

"Dominic, it's not like that. You and I had a different relationship from what Leo and I have."

"Spare me the details April. I don't want to hear any of it. Now I know where we stand. Thank you for showing me what type of person you really are."

"That's not fair. Blaming me for the failure of our relationship isn't 100% my fault. You had a part in this too. You chose to go on that assignment and I told you that I would support you from here."

"I'm not letting you blame this on me. I don't even know why I'm still here. There is no excuse for what happened. Go ahead and live your life with Leo. I should have seen it coming."

"You have no idea the type of relationship I have with him Dominic. He's one of the sweetest and bravest guy I know. Leo's gone above and beyond to help and support me in my time of need."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have cancer Dominic. I have Leukemia and I might die."

"What? That's not possible."

"I've known since that first date we went on. I couldn't tell you because I didn't think you would understand. I was right that night of Bruce Hendrie's speech campaign. The way you reacted told me what I needed to know."

"You told me that you hated girls with drama. I wasn't going to be sitting on the sideline waiting to find out if you would change your mind. I had to move on."

"Leo, he knew about it didn't he. Wow, I feel like a fool."

"I'm sorry for you finding out this way. I wanted to tell you when it wasn't going to be forced."

Dominic shakes his head and looks at April before walking off towards the elevator. He couldn't believe how things had turned out.

…..

April:

April is trying to finish up her piece when she starts to get dizzy. The room was spinning and she knew that she was in trouble. She had to call Leo. The phone rings and he isn't answering. April decides to leave a message for him. "Leo, it's April. I'm at work and in trouble. Help me." The phone drops out of her hand and April collapses on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Pre-1x08-14

Leo:

He was working out at the gym and didn't have his cell phone with him. There was no need to have it since he didn't expect to hear from anyone anytime soon. April was at her job working on her article and said that she would call him when she was available. The thought of April brought a smile to his face. He couldn't believe how lucky of a guy he was. She came out of nowhere and blindsided him. If you had asked him about love, he would have told you that were for suckers. He hadn't known love until now. He was walking out of the gym when he ran into the last person who he thought he'd see, Dominic.

…..

Leo/Dominic:

"Leo, you seem to be getting your hands into everything these days."

"Dominic, when did you get back? Last I heard you were on a road trip."

"I came back yesterday. I heard about April's situation and thought that I could be supportive. Funny thing is the jokes on me. She told me that you guys were a couple. I guess it didn't take long huh."

"Look, I'm not sure what you're applying here. I was just there for her in a time of need. She needed someone to talk too."

"It didn't take long for her to move on. I can't believe that I didn't see it in front of my face. That day I invited you to celebrate her article; you were crushing on her already. Gosh I'm blind."

"It didn't happen like that. She was sad that your relationship ended."

"I can tell it shows. Look I'm done with this conversation."

"Where was she when she told you?"

"She was at her office. I'm assuming she is still there working on her article. I'm done with her. She's yours."

Dominic walks away from Leo. He decides to head to his car and get cleaned up before he popped on over to April's work. He was pretty sure that April would be rattled after seeing Dominic out of the blue and confronting her about their relationship. Leo opens the door and slides into his car and notices his phone is beeping. He listens to his the voicemail and he hears April's voice. "Leo, it's April. I'm at work and in trouble. Help me." He throws his car into gear and immediately charges out of the parking lot and onto the highway. April was in trouble.

….

April:

She had never hurt so much in her life. Her body felt like it was on fire. The last thing she remembered was talking to Dominic and then trying to get a hold of Leo. The thought of Dominic dampened her spirit for a bit. She saw how hurt he was by her relationship with Leo, but she had that connection with him. No one got her like he did and she knew him pretty well by now. He was a chameleon of sorts. She saw another side of him on the beach, the fair and last night at her home. She was blessed to have him love her as she loved him.

April turned her head and spotted her phone lying a few feet away from her. She tried to reach for it, but it was out of reach. It was frustrating to lie here in the office and no one was around to help her. She curled into a ball and started crying. Her exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep.

…

Leo/April:

Leo ran into the building and jogged to the elevator. It seemed to be stopping on every floor and that's when he decided to take the stairwell. Running up 2 steps at a time, Leo flew up the stairwell. He made to April's floor and was looking around for her but didn't spot her. He knew that she was in this building due to his run in with Dominic. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't lose her when he just got her.

Leo ran up and down the aisle like a crazy person yelling her name. April wasn't responding and he got more worried. He called her phone and heard it ring. Running to the direction where he heard it, that's when he saw her.

"April. OMG baby. She was lying down in a fetal position. He tried to shake her but she wasn't responding. He bent down to listen to her breathing and she was okay. He didn't want to move her to fast in case she was injured. Slowly he unraveled her and that's when she cried out."

"Aww…"

"April, open your eyes sweetie. It's Leo."

"Leo. My body feels like it's on fire and my arm hurts."

"Hey, I know you're hurting but I need to see your eyes baby."

April slowly opens them and Leo notices how much pain she's in. She winces when he moves her arm.

"My left arm hurts Leo. I think I broke it when I fell."

"We have to get you to the hospital. I'm going to wrap your sweater around your arm and use it like a brace to keep it stable and then I'm going to pick you up."

"Do what you need to do Leo."

Leo wraps her left arm with a sweater and gently ties it around her neck to use as a brace. He slowly picks up April and notices how warm she is.

"April, we need to get you to the hospital. You are burning up with a fever."

"Stay with me here. Keep your eyes open."

"Dominic is back Leo and he's mad."

"Shh…we can talk later on when you feel better.

"Leo, don't leave me. I love you."

"I love you too April.


	15. Chapter 15

Pre-1x08-15

Dr. George Carver:

The hospital was another slow day and nothing interesting had come his way. He had volunteered to work in the emergency room due to a colleague needing to run an errand. There was only so much standing around and asking the same patients if there was anything else he could do for them. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. There is no greater joy than seeing someone come in broken and cheering them up. He just wished something would happen on his shift.

…

Leo/April:

Leo had gotten April to the hospital and she wasn't looking very good. She was burning up badly and sweat was pouring down her forehead. She kept mentioning my name and saying she was happy. Normally this would have made me proud, but seeing my girlfriend in agony broke my heart. It hurt me to know she was in pain. I came on her side of the car and picked up her and carried her into the emergency room.

"Baby, we're here at the hospital. I'm going to get you some help. Open your eyes for me."

"Leo, it hurts."

"I know baby. You need to do this so the doctor can make sure you are better okay."

"It's so hot in here. I don't feel so good Leo."

"I know. The doctor and nurse will take care of that okay."

"Leo, I don't feel so good. I'm about to…."

April had just thrown up not only on herself but Leo too. He didn't have time to think about that. She was throwing up blood.

…..

Dr. George Carver/Leo

Leo was shouting in the emergency room asking for someone to help him. "Please, my girlfriend is really sick. She needs medical help."

George heard the commotion outside and walked out to the front to see what was going on. When he came upon the scene, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was his niece. Leo noticed the doctor starring at April.

"Please doctor, my girlfriend is really sick. She can't die on me."

"What happened?"

"I found her at her job and she was on the ground. Her left arm is bandaged and she was burning up when I picked her up. She just puked blood on me."

"Is there anything else that you can remember?"

"She has cancer."

"What? Do you know what type?"

"Leukemia."

"I need you to fill out the report for the doctor. I'll take her in the back room and work on her okay."

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?"

"I can't answer that right now son. I need to get her tested and to make sure here brain activity wasn't damaged."

Leo heads to the front desk and gives as much information he could about April. He knew he needed to make that phone call to let her family know about her condition. He had to compose himself first.

….

Dr. George Carver/April/Nurse White:

"Nurse White, I need to get her stripped of her clothing and we need to take her vitals. We need to make this one priority one."

"Yes doctor."

"She has Leukemia and her boyfriend said that she had a possible broken left arm and it looks like she was puking blood. I need a CT scan to make sure she doesn't have brain damage."

"Dr. Carver, it might take a while before we can get her into CT scan. They are backed up at the moment."

"Nurse White, this young lady is my niece. She is the most important thing to me. I won't let something so dire and grave happen to her."

"Yes doctor."

"April, I need you to open your eyes for me sweetie. Your boyfriend is scared for you outside."

"Leo"

"Is that his name sweetie?"

"Leo"

"This is your Uncle George April. I'm going to make sure you get the best medical care."

"Leo"

"Nurse White. As soon as you get the information that I requested, come find me. I am going to the front to talk to her boyfriend. Let me know if anything changes."

"Yes doctor."

….

Dr. George Carver/Leo:

George goes out to the front and he sees April's boyfriend Leo. He's pretty sure not everyone in the family knew about him, but that wasn't his concern now. It was making sure he had his facts before he proceeded further.

"Leo"

Leo turns around and sees the same doctor that took April

"Leo, I'm Doctor George Carver. I'm also April's Uncle. I need you to please retell me everything that happened."

"Doctor Carver, like I said, I met up with April at work after an ex-boyfriend showed up at the gym. I had gotten in my car and April said that she needed me. I immediately drove to her job and I found her on the ground. I tried to move her and she cried out in pain on her left side. I assumed she broke her left arm. As you saw, I wrapped her left arm and picked her up. She was burning up and then I got her to the hospital and well you can see the ramifications."

"You did the right thing Leo."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure right now son. I am having tests done to make sure she didn't suffer any brain damage. There is the other issue of her cancer. I want to keep watch and make sure she isn't throwing up any more blood."

"I don't know what to do. I mean, there is her sister and her mom. I can't forget her best friend either. I need to tell them."

"Why don't you do that? Or you can go home and get changed and come back."

"I'm not leaving the hospital doctor carver. I'll call her sister first."

"Leo, I'm going to go back there. I will try and update you with any information. Stay strong for April and yourself."

…

Leo/Brenna:

"Brenna, this is Leo. Call me back ASAP."

It wasn't more than a minute when she called back. "Leo, what's up?"

"April's in the hospital and your Uncle George is with her."

"What?"

"He'll explain everything to you."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Leo hangs up with Brenna and sits down in the waiting chair. He hoped he got her here in time. The thought of losing her made him nauseous.


	16. Chapter 16

Pre- 1x08-16

Leo:

He heard the commotion before he saw the person. April's family was here. He assumed the lady that was frantic with worry in her voice was her mom. She sounded so pained that he wanted to just go over there and give her good news. He noticed that she was trying to get someone's attention but to no avail. Brenna looked like she was looking for someone but he couldn't tell. When he looked up, she was starring right at him. Immediately she came over and sat by me and held my hand to comfort me. I know how it looks to other people, but I don't care right now. I needed to feel a part of April and her sister was the closest thing right now. She was one of the few who knew about our relationship.

….

Sarah:

She had noticed Brenna seeking someone but she didn't have an idea who. As far as she knew, there was no one in her that looked remotely familiar to her. Following her movements, she watched as her daughter sat down next to a man and grabbed his hand. I was shocked and disappointed inside that she didn't share the news that she was seeing an older man. She would get to the bottom of it as soon as she got answers. Unfortunately the person who held the cards was George.

….

Leo/Brenna:

"Thank you for calling me Leo."

"Of course Brenna. She is your sister and she needs you."

"Have you heard anything new since you called me?"

"No. Your Uncle George told me that if there was anything he would come out and tell me."

"It scares me Leo that I could possibly lose her. She's the only sister I have and she's been there for me many times. I couldn't imagine the worst."

"Then don't Brenna. April will be okay. She just had a minor setback and before you know it, she'll be smiling at us and telling us that we had nothing to worry about."

"Leo, I've never seen my sister this happy. Thank you for putting that smile on her face and caring."

"I love her. She's the best thing in the world to me and I'm not giving up."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Yes. April told me that she loves me too."

"Leo, can I ask you where you found her like that?"

"April left a message on my cell phone that she needed my help. I happened to be at the gym and when I got to my car I listened to my voicemail. We had plans and I was going to pick her up from work. After hearing her voice, I immediately went over there and frantically looked for her. It took a while and I found her lying down."

"It sounds like you got to her in time."

"I hope so. I'd be some kind of crappy boyfriend if I didn't."

"You can't beat yourself over this Leo. April wouldn't want you too."

"I just can't help that somehow I didn't do enough."

"Listen to me. This isn't your fault. You can't predict when she has her spells. "

"I know. I feel so helpless just sitting around and waiting."

"Why don't you go home and get cleaned up? I promise you as soon as I hear anything I'll call you."

"I don't have the heart too at the moment. I just want to make sure she is okay."

"Okay. Well maybe we can get a bite to eat or something. You need to keep up your energy."

"Sure. I can get us something to eat. Brenna, thanks."

"You're welcome."

….

Sarah/Brenna:

She had noticed the young man that was with Brenna had left. This was the perfect opportunity to find out who he was and what the nature of their relationship was. Sarah walked on over to where Brenna was sitting at and sat in the seat previously occupied by the young man.

"Hey Brenna, how are you doing?"

"Mom, I'm good. I'm just waiting for Leo to come back. He's bringing back some food for us."

"Oh. I noticed that you guys seemed close."

"Wait, you think Leo and I are a couple? "

"I saw you holding his hand and talking to him. I just assumed that you were."

"No. Leo and I are definitely not a couple. He is April's boyfriend."

"April's boyfriend? I didn't know she had one."

"It's pretty new and they didn't want the whole world to know just yet."

"Leo's idea?"

"No. April's idea. I guess she wanted to talk to her ex-boyfriend Dominic before she came out exclusively."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Trust me mom, Leo is a keeper. He's been nothing but sweet, caring and thoughtful to her. "

"That's good."

"Mom, April loves Leo and he loves her."

"Really? Isn't that too soon to declare their love for one another?"

"April's really happy mom and if you could see the sparkle in her eye, you can see how much Leo means to her."

"I guess this will be the perfect opportunity to get to know Leo."

"Don't be too hard on him mom."

"I promise to be gentle on him."

…

Uncle George/Brenna/Sarah:

Sarah and Brenna were talking when he spotted the both of them. He was looking for Leo but didn't see him anywhere. Brenna spotted her Uncle first and decided to walk on over to him but he held up his hand to stop her. Instead, he walked on over to her.

"Brenna, Sarah. I see that Leo got a hold of you."

"Yes he did. Leo went to get us something to eat at the cafeteria."

"Okay. Well I wanted to give you an update on April's condition. Her CT scan is looking good. There isn't any significant damage to her. She's just really sick at the moment. She has a fever that we are slowly working on to bring down her temperature. April does have a broken arm too."

"Thank goodness. How soon can we see her George?"

"It'll be a little while Sarah. I want her fever to get down and then I need to deal with her Leukemia. I need to make sure she isn't puking up any more blood."

"Oh gosh. It's worse than I thought. I told her she needed to cut back on her work."

"Mom, calm down. April loves what she does and it keeps her mind off of it."

"Sarah, how long have you known?"

"It hasn't been long. She told us maybe 2 weeks ago."

"Brenna?"

"I've known longer than that. I knew she had it for about a month. She swore me to secrecy."

"Brenna, how could you?"

"Leo knows about her cancer too. He's the first person she met in her cancer group Uncle George."

"Yeah I know. He came in her carrying your sister crying that his girlfriend needed help."

"I'll let Leo know Uncle George. He blames himself right now."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong. If it wasn't for him, she might not have gotten here in time."

"Brenna, don't let Leo take the fall for it. I can see how much that boy loves your sister."

"I know he does."

Leo comes back with food for everyone and notices that Brenna, April's mom and her Uncle were talking. They all turned towards him and they all had a blank look on their face. He had no idea what to think, but whatever it was, he was going to prepare himself for the news, good or bad.


	17. Chapter 17

I know it's been awhile, but it's been hard to write since the show hasn't been on in a while. The good news is that it's back on December 9th. Enjoy!

Pre- 1x08-17

Leo had no idea on what everyone would want so he decided to bring back a bit of everything. When he came back into the lobby, he noticed April's mom, Uncle George and Brenna were looking at him. He was nervous but anxious. He could only imagine that they have news on April. It was better than speculating.

Leo/Brenna/Mrs. Carver/Uncle George:

"Brenna, what's going on?"

George interrupts and then tells Leo that April's CT scan is looking good. He'll still have to keep an eye on her to make sure of any changes in her. She still is battling her fever and right now that needs to come down before anyone can see her.

"That's good news Dr. Carver. April will beat her fever and then she'll be alright."

"Leo, talking to Brenna here, I don't want you to punish yourself for something that you couldn't control. April is ill just like you are. It happens and it's the body's way of coping."

Leo was confused on how Dr. Carver knew about his condition. It wasn't until Brenna said something that he realized it.

"I'm sorry Leo. It just came out. I was talking to mom and I let it slip how you and April met."

"It's okay. The secret's been out for a while. I wasn't trying to hide it."

"My mom thought you and I were dating and I had to correct her."

"Brenna, it's alright really. People would have found out about eventually. I'm Bruce Hendrie's son and reporters are always clambering to find the latest piece of news. I'm more worried about keeping April's privacy. She doesn't deserve to be part of the crossfire."

"April's strong Leo. She can handle anything you throw at her."

"I know. That's why I love her."

Sarah turns to Leo and says "You love my daughter?"

"Yes, Mrs. Carver. April is an amazing woman and I'm lucky that she gave me the chance to date her."

"Does April know how you feel?"

"Yes. She told me that she loves me too."

"I'm sorry to be asking you questions. This is all new to me. I'm just finding this all out."

"April wanted it this way. She wanted to enjoy our relationship before it was out in the open due to Dominic."

"Oh. He was the man that she dated at her job right?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Mrs. Carver, I know you don't know me, but I hope that once April gets better, you'll give me a chance to prove how much she means to me. "

"Leo that sounds fair. If you excuse me, I want to see if there is any news."

Mrs. Carver leaves Leo standing there and Uncle George comes over to him. "Give her time Leo. She's trying to process everything."

Leo takes his right hand and pushes his hair back. The stress was taking on a toll on him but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for April's family. He just needed to be more patient with everything and he knew things had a way of working themselves out.

…..

April:

She wakes up and is feeling groggy. The first thing she notices is that she's lying in bed with wires in her and monitors keeping track of how she's doing. She wasn't sure how she got here, but the last thing she remembered was being in her office and waiting to hear from Leo. That brought a smile to her face, but it hurt too. Her body was aching and she was feeling a bit hot. Water is what she needed. She saw the pitcher of water on the nightstand and thought it would be a good idea to get herself a drink. What she didn't count on was falling out of bed on the floor. Her legs gave out on her and she was lying on the floor trying to pull herself up. It was useless. She had to wait it out.

….

Brenna:

Poor Leo. She could tell he was struggling with his pain and wanted to reach out to him but she knew he had to deal with it in his own way. April is very lucky to have Leo in her life. If he hadn't been there, she doesn't know what would have happened to her. Shaking off her thoughts, she goes to leave the hospital when she runs into the last person she thought she'd see, Dominic.

….

Brenna/Dominic:

"Brenna, I'm surprised to see you here. "

"Dominic, you're not the only one. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to take my flu shot. It's that time of the year to take it."

"Oh. Good reason. I don't want to get in your way"

"Are you here for the same thing?"

"No. I'm here on a personal issue. Look, it was good running into you, but I was on my way out."

"You don't have to leave on my account"

"I wasn't. I just need to take care of some things"

"See you around"

"Later"

Dominic thought that was the strangest conversation he had with Brenna. She was acting all defensive like she had a secret. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. It's not like he and her sister are dating anymore. He was heading to the immunizations when he ran into Brenna's mom, literally.

…..

Mrs. Carver/Dominic:

"OMG…I am so sorry about that Mrs. Carver. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking"

"It's okay Dominic. I guess you heard what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but you have me confused. Which topic are you talking about?"

"April. She's here in the hospital"

"What? The last time we spoke she was at work"

"I just assumed Brenna or Leo called you about it"

"No. I'm just finding out right now from you. What happened?"

"It's not clear to me yet. Leo found her and brought her to the hospital. She was burning up and they are doing tests to make sure she'll be okay"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. No one can see her though. She needs her rest."

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Thanks Dominic. I was surprised you and my daughter weren't dating anymore though. "

"Things didn't work out for us. She's dating Leo now"

"Yes. I met him. He seems like a nice man"

"Don't let him fool you. Looks can be deceiving."

"Should I be worried?"

"Let's just say that if I had a daughter, I wouldn't let him anywhere near him."

"Strange. I'll keep that in mind Dominic."

"Have a nice day Mrs. Carver"

Dominic walks away but not before patting himself on the back. Payback is a b… and no one was going to make a fool out of him. April and Leo can kiss their relationship good bye and he'll be waiting with open arms for April. He smiled as he went to get his shot. This was going to be a good day indeed.

…

Leo:

Walking around the hospital and waiting to see April again was killing him inside. He just wanted to see her and make sure she was alright. Being apart from her felt like he lost a piece of his soul. April got underneath his skin and it scared him of how much he loved her. The more he thought about her, the more he realized something about himself. There was no one else for him. April was the only one for him. One day, he would ask her to marry him.

…..

Uncle George/April:

He decided to peek in on his niece to make sure things were okay with her when he noticed through the window of the door that she wasn't in her bed. Opening the door, he found her on the floor.

"April, it's Uncle George. Are you alright?"

"Uncle George…I can't get up."

"What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be recovering"

"Water…I was thirsty"

"Hold on. Let me get you back into bed and then we'll get you some water"

George lifts April back on the bed and then poured water into a cup and handed it to her. April greedily drank that water and closed her eyes. Her throat felt better now.

"How are you feeling April?"

"Tired, but okay. How did I get here?"

"Leo"

"Leo's here?"

"Yes. Your mom and Brenna are here also. They are worried about you."

"Can I see them?"

"In a bit. They are as anxious as you are to see them"

"So you know?"

"Yes I know April"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wasn't ready to face you"

"It's alright. Leo didn't mean to reveal your secret but he was worried about you. He came blazing into the hospital frantically seeking help for his girlfriend"

"I'm not mad at him. He's been amazing to me Uncle George. I hope mom feels the same way."

"Well see about that. You know how judgmental she can get when it comes to your love life"

"Yeah I know. It was my idea to keep our relationship in the dark. I just wanted to enjoy him before chemo started"

"Leo's a good man April. Don't let him get away"

"I don't plan on it Uncle George. Nothing is going to get in the way. He's the one Uncle George. Leo's it for me. I found my Prince"

"Well Cinderella, as your Uncle I am thrilled for you. As your doctor, I need you to rest a bit before the Calvary head in here."

"Can you tell Leo I'm okay please?"

"I will tell your Prince that you are okay."

"Thank you Uncle George"

"Anytime April"

April yawns and then closes her eyes. George waits until April's out cold before heading out to the waiting room.


	18. Chapter 18

Pre- 1x08-18

Dominic:

After getting his shot, he figured he would pay April a little visit to see how badly she was injured. It wasn't like he didn't care about her, but the way she dumped him for Leo Hendrie hurt him. He let her in his life and she turned around to burn him. Slowly, he would make sure that she understood the pain he felt when he lost someone.

…..

Uncle George:

It looks like April is well on her way to recovery. It's good to see my niece happy once again. Leo Hendrie, who would have thought he would be the one who put that huge smile on her face. When she told me that she was in love with him, I knew things would be alright. I've never seen a man who was deeply in love with her too. It's only a matter of time before Leo becomes part of this family. I could feel it in my gut.

…..

Leo/Uncle George:

He was waiting to hear anything about April. She was in the back room and knew that she was getting good medical care. Her Uncle George would do anything to help his niece recover from this. He only wanted the best for her and would continue to still treat her like the Princess she was to him. He was her Prince. It was almost like a fairy tale dream come true.

"Leo, I've got an update for you."

"How's April doing?"

"She's doing well, resting right now. You can see her in a bit. She said something along the lines "You're her Prince to her."

"She said that?"

"Yep. I guess you're the only one for her Leo."

"That's the same way I feel about her Dr. Carver. April is my Princess."

"Just take it slow with her. I know that you guys are in love and all, but there is more to a relationship than romance. You guys have to deal with all sorts of problems that get thrown your way."

"I know sir. It's just with everything that is going on between the two of us; I just want to show April that it's okay to have a life instead of always working behind her computer. Don't get me wrong, I love that she has a career, but she needs to take a break or too."

"It sounds like you got it all planned out in your head Leo."

"Between you and I Dr. Carver, I plan on marrying your niece one day."

"Does she know that?"

"No. I had a lot of time to think about things while waiting for April to wake up"

"Well keep in mind that you have to convince her mom. She can be a hard one to crack"

"I'll keep that in mind Dr. Carver"

"Hang in there Leo. I'll come back and let you know when she wakes up"

"Thank you for everything Dr. Carver. I really appreciate everything you've done to keep me updated on your niece's condition, even though you didn't have too."

"Well you did essentially save her life Leo. "

"No, she saved mine Dr. Carver."

…

April/Dominic:

She felt so bored ever since waking up from her sleep. She wished someone would walk through the door so she could talk. It was no fun lying in bed and staring at the walls. Fiddling with her blanket, she heard someone walk in the door and it wasn't who she expected to see.

"Dominic, what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting my shot down the hallway when I ran into your mom. She had told me that you were admitted to the hospital."

"Oh."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm just bored lying here."

"I bet. I saw Leo in the waiting room."

"You did?"

"I take it he hasn't been back here yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm anxious to talk to him though."

"The guy literally saved your life. I'm sure that he's worried. I don't want to hold you up any longer. I'll see you around."

"Dominic, I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it April. Things happen and it's better this way. How awkward would things be at work if we dated? We would be fighting for stories and etc. I would have to be a gentleman and let you have the big scoop."

"Thanks for understanding. I was worried that we wouldn't be talking anymore."

"That's absurd. Were colleagues and we just have to put our personal differences behind us for the company "

"I feel better now. The weight has been lifted off my shoulder."

"Take care April. See you soon."

"Bye Dominic."

….

Dominic:

Interesting. Leo hadn't spoken to April yet. It felt good that he was the first person to see her after everything. It was fate in his mind. April and he were going to be together again. He just had to take things slowly and not scare her off. He just had to plant "doubts" about Leo's character and what better way than to dig up his past relationships. Oh this was going to be fun.

….

Leo/Mrs. Carver:

"Mrs. Carver, I was wondering if you and I can talk."

"Sure Leo. What's on your mind?"

"Well it's about your daughter April. I was wondering if she had said anything to you about us."

"No. This was the first time I heard about you guys as a couple. Frankly, I'm a bit disappointed in her. I didn't expect to be blindsided by her."

"I'm sure April had her reasons."

"You were supportive of her actions?"

"I wanted people to know, but she said she wanted to enjoy us for a while."

"Hmmm…It sounds like you guys are pretty close."

"I'm not sure Mrs. Carver. All I know is that I've been enjoying this relationship with April. She is different from other girls I've dated."

"Well, I'm not going to hold that against you Leo. You're young and as long as you make my daughter happy, that's all that matters to me. I'm warning you though; don't take for granted my daughter. She doesn't forgive so easily and neither do I."

"I got the message loud and clear Mrs. Carver."

"You are a smart man Leo. I knew you would understand. Enjoy the rest of your day and say "Hi" to my daughter for me."


	19. Chapter 19

Pre 1x08-19

Dr. Carver/Leo:

"Leo, I noticed you were talking to Sarah."

"Yeah, I was just trying to explain to her that it wasn't his idea to keep their relationship a secret. April was trying to enjoy it and would come out when she felt comfortable."

"I take it she wasn't receptive to it?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Carver. She just told me to make sure I don't hurt her."

"I don't think that'll be a problem Leo. You both seem smitten with one another."

"It's been a blessing, but I'm well aware there is no perfect relationship."

"Well I didn't come here to give you a hard time about Sarah. I came to tell you that April is up and if you're up to it, you can go back there and talk to her."

"Yes, of course I'd love to see her. I just want to make sure she's okay with my own eyes."

"Let me make sure she is still up for visitors and then I'll get you back there."

"Thanks you for everything Dr. Carver."

…

Brenna/Mrs. Carver:

"Brenna, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's going on mom?"

"What do you think of Leo with April?"

"I think that he's good for her. He's an attentive boyfriend who would go to the ends of the world to make her happy. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I mean I just met him and he's a really polite man, but there is just something else about him."

"I'm not sure what you are fishing for mom?"

"Why did April break up with Dominic?"

"I have no idea mom. Why?"

"I just thought things were going well between the two of them and suddenly she is with Leo. I was wondering what led her to break things off."

"You have to ask April mom. I never asked her. Why all the questions?"

"It was just a talk I had with someone that's all."

"The best source of information would be April or Leo mom. Don't jump to conclusions before you lose that relationship. Leo is a huge part of her life."

"I'll be careful Brenna."

"I have a project to work on mom. We can talk later on if you want."

"No, no. I'm just going to get some work done. Thanks Brenna."

…

Uncle George/April:

"Knock Knock"

"Uncle George. It's so good to see you."

"How are you feeling Kiddo?"

"Other than my body hurting a bit, I'm okay. I'm just bored out of my mind starring at these white walls."

"You'll be out of here before you know it kiddo."

"That's good to hear. You'll never guess who stopped in and visited me earlier, Dominic."

"He was here. I'm surprised."

"Yeah, he was getting his shots and he just popped on in. We talked a bit and things are good again."

"Huh. That's what you wanted right? I mean you guys work together so it helps to avoid the awkwardness."

"Yes it does. I'm glad we can put bygones away. We just didn't work out."

"I'll be back April. I need to check in with someone."

"I shall be sitting in this bed Uncle George watching T. ."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could use some food."

"I'll have someone bring in some food for you then."

"Thanks Uncle George."

….

Dr. Carver/Leo/April:

"Leo, I've got good news for you. April is wide awake and bored out of her mind."

"That's great, not that she's bored."

"She hurts a little bit, but other than that, she's in good spirits."

"I promise to be careful with her. All that matters is that she's okay."

"The sooner she heals, the sooner she leaves the hospital."

"What time frame are you looking at?" 

"2-3 days."

"That should give me enough time then."

"Big plans?"

"I had something planned before this happened."

"I'm sure whatever it is, she'll love it."

"I hope so. I just want to make her smile always."

"Come on, she's going to be wondering what happened to me. I'll get some food brought up to her room later on, giving you guys some time to talk."

"Thanks Dr. Carver."

Leo follows Dr. Carver to the back and tells him to hold on for a moment. He's going to walk in the room and then announce him. Leo agrees that April will like the surprise.

"Hi April, I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay. Did you take care of that issue?"

"I did. There is someone here to see you."

"Where is he Uncle George?"

"Come on in Leo."

Leo walks into April's room and she couldn't have been happier to see him. Tears were coming out of her eyes and Leo went to sit on her bed and wipe her eyes with his fingers.

"I'm happy to see you too baby."

"Leo, I can't believe you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well April and Leo, that's my cue to leave. Food will be here later."

"Thank you Uncle George."

"Thank you Dr. Carver."

Dr. Carver leaves the room and Leo asks April if he could give her a kiss and she happily obliges.

"I missed you so much Leo."

"I missed you too April."


End file.
